ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CWF Television Championship
The CWF Television Championship is the second of only three singles titles in the Championship Wrestling Federation. It acts as a secondary title for those who are not quite up to Heavyweight title contention standards. Championship History The history of the CWF Television Championship is a rather short one. There have only been two title holders in its history. At the first-ever CWF pay-per-view, Blind Justice, a 7-man over-the-top Battle Royal was held to determine the first-ever Television Champion. First to be eliminated was Mr. Cosby, who was taken out of the match after every other competitor grabbed him and tossed him over the rope. Next, BigPapaBear was eliminated by a clothesline from Matt Frazier, who was then promptly eliminated by War Machine. Adam Aerts tried to dropkick Nightelf out of the matchup, but slid through the ring ropes and out of contention. After Possum Person was superkicked out of the ring, War Machine and Nightelf squared off. After a failed attempt at a swinging neckbreaker, Nightelf delivered a second superkick, becoming the first Television Champion in CWF history. Two weeks later, a ladder match was held between Mental Jack and Nightelf to determine the fate of the championship. At various times during the match, it seemed as though Nightelf would win the match, but Jack came out the winner in the end. In winning the match, Jack cemented his position in the CWF as the new Television Champion. At No Man's Land, Mental Jack walked in and walked out as champion despite defending his title against 3 other great contenders for the title: Judgment, Adam Aerts, and VND, marking another successful title defense for the reigning champion. The following week on Ignition, Mental Jack lost the title from the returning VND.Later that month at the Americana Pay Per View, Mental Jack defeated VND to win back the title and become the first man to hold the title a second time. Jack defended his title against Nick Kang a month after Americana, but was unable to successfully retain the title. The new champion's reign was cut short, however, as two weeks following his victory over Jack, Nick Kang attempted to defend his title against newcomer Shawn Fury, unsuccessful in the match as Fury became the new champion. Championship Record Book =Championship Defenses= Nightelf won a battle royal at Blind Justice to become the first champion Mental Jack d. Nightelf © in a ladder match on Ignition April 8th, 2007 Mental Jack © d. VND by pinfall on Ignition May 6th, 2007 Mental Jack © d. VND & Judgment by pinfall at No Man’s Land VND d. Mental Jack © by pinfall on Ignition May 27th, 2007 Mental Jack d. VND © by pinfall at Americana Nick Kang d. Mental Jack © by countout on Ignition August 12th, 2007 (Jack retains) Nick Kang d. Mental Jack © by pinfall on Ignition August 26th, 2007 Shawn Fury d. Nick Kang © by pinfall on Ignition September 9th, 2007 Shawn Fury © d. Nick Kang by pinfall at Hellbound Shawn Fury © d. Jason Hernandez by pinfall on Ignition October 14th, 2007 Asylum d. Shawn Fury ©, Anthony Romeri, and Joey Greco in a ladder match at Doomsday Asylum immediately unifies World and TV Championships =Championship Statistics= Category:Defunct championships Category:Television wrestling championships